This application is a continuation of application Ser. No. 13/010,184 filed Jan. 20, 2011 entitled “TRANSFERRING HEAT THROUGH AN OPTICAL LAYER OF INTEGRATED CIRCUITRY”, the disclosure of which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference.
The disclosures herein relate in general to integrated circuitry, and in particular to transferring heat through an optical layer of integrated circuitry.
Optical layers are relatively effective as thermal isolators. Accordingly, heat transfer is relatively difficult through an optical layer of integrated circuitry. Insufficient heat transfer can result in overheating, lower performance, and possible failure of the integrated circuitry.